bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
New Development, the Dangerous Transfer Student Appears!
New Development, the Dangerous Transfer Student Appears! is the one-hundred sixty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki meets Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and her two Shinigami guards in the Human World. Summary In the Human World, a Senkaimon appears. Two Shinigami appear, one carrying a rickshaw with a girl whose face is covered by a hat. They survey the area briefly and address the girl, telling her that the people who are delivering their items have not arrived, and that they have no choice but to wait. The girl looks up momentarily, stating that she is hungry. Later in the morning, Ichigo is going about his normal life. Isshin Kurosaki jumps through his bedroom window via trampoline to greet him and tries to kick him as a way to say good morning. However, he misses and falls to the ground after breaking the window. As Ichigo expresses his frustration with how ridiculous his father's wake up attempts are, he finds out that his next door neighbor has suddenly moved away. Isshin attempts to kick Ichigo again, but is repelled. Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki then head off to school. At school, Ichigo meets with his friends before class. Rukia then receives notification of Hollows in the city, prompting her and Ichigo to leave the school grounds and take care of them. As they head off to find the Hollows, they find it odd that more than fifty Hollows have appeared all at once. They decide to split up to fight them until they figure out what the situation is. Back at the riverbank, Rurichiyo once again complains about her hunger. One of the Shinigami with her, Kenryū, returns, reporting that he has found something resembling the fabled “convenience stores” in the Human World. Feeling relieved at this report, Rurichiyo orders that he hand her the food as she is hungry to the point where she couldn't care about taste and texture. Kenryū apologizes, telling the girl that he cannot shop for food because their Gigai haven’t arrived yet, explaining that he has taken action to get their Gigai as soon as possible. Rurichiyo then becomes impatient and tries to take off her hat, but Kenryū stops her because the hat was specifically made to suppress her Reiatsu. He instead urges her to be patient until her special Gigai arrives, telling her that terrible things would happen if word gets out that she is in the Human World. In addition, he tells her that his partner, Enryū, is conducting an important experiment, instructing her not to leave his side. However, she runs off on her own while Kenryū watches a large number of Hollows appearing in the distance. Walking through town, Rurichiyo is determined to try to get something to eat on her own. She comes across Ichigo battling the Hollows and calls to him once he defeats them. Realizing that she is a soul, Ichigo heads down to her to investigate. Ichigo tells her that she will be eaten by the Hollows if she stays in the area any longer. However, he is confused when she talks about wanting to eat. As she approaches him, Rurichiyo trips, and her Reiatsu-suppressing hat falls off. She holds out her hand expecting Ichigo to help her up. However, Ichigo is perplexed at her behavior. She tells him to help her up, which Ichigo does. She then starts ordering Ichigo to bring her something to eat, but his attention is turned to the Hollows. When she asks if Ichigo is listening, he tells her to beat it, prompting Rurichiyo to become annoyed. At the same time, Kenryū and Enryū are running away from the numerous Hollows, as Enryū expresses his agitation on an issue. Kenryū tells him that there is no time as they have to focus on finding Rurichiyo and that he has gathered far too many Hollows. Rurichiyo latches onto Ichigo, demanding that he find her food, a request which Ichigo denies. Rurichiyo then pulls on Ichigo's face, yelling that she is hungry and while the two are struggling, her Shinigami guards find her. They grab her and run to safety, leaving Ichigo to deal with the pursuing Hollows, which subsequently pile on top of Ichigo. Rurichiyo exclaims her shock at this, but Kenryū tells her that it is Ichigo's duty to protect her and that they must secure their own safety first. Ichigo then decides to release his Bankai in order to quickly get rid of them all. Impressed by Ichigo's Bankai, Rurichiyo asks who he is and Kenryū informs her of Ichigo's identity. Ichigo begins making quick work of the Hollows and is joined by Rukia, who reprimands Ichigo for wasting his Reiatsu for no reason by using Bankai. He tries to explain that it was due to Rurichiyo's Shinigami guards, but finds that they had disappeared while he was fighting. The battle then ends with the intervention of Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Orihime Inoue. Ichigo thanks Uryū for his assistance, telling him that his Quincy bow is very useful for defeating weak Hollows, likening it to bug spray. Uryū states that Ichigo's comment was rather rude as he had not come to help him. When Uryū tells Ichigo that he had sensed an unknown Shinigami’s Reiatsu, Ichigo informs him that he had seen them briefly. Uryū figures out that the people Ichigo met had used special bait to lure out the Hollows. Ichigo then wonders what those people are up to. As they return from school, they discuss the people whom Ichigo met. Using what information they have, Rukia tries to search for the Shinigami and princess that Ichigo met. Rukia continues her search after returning to Ichigo's house, as Ichigo expresses his annoyance at the constant beeping from Rukia's Denreishinki. She tells him that the device is not as loud as him and that she is trying to search the Senkaimon records to find data related to their arrival. Kon then tries to get closer to Rukia by pretending to assist her in her search. An annoyed Rukia then sends Kon ricocheting around the room. Kon hits the window and notices that they have new neighbors. Ichigo glances out the window ad sees that the new neighbors are Rurichiyo, Kenryū, and Enryū. Ichigo tries to confront them but Kenryū refuses to tell him their true identities. He then sets up a barrier to keep Ichigo out of the house. Since Rurichiyo and her guards are now using Gigai, Rukia goes to the Urahara Shop to confer about the matter, but is surprised when Kisuke Urahara isn't there. She tries to get an answer from Tessai Tsukabishi, but he refuses to give any information, as do the others at the Urahara Shop. Kenryū and Enryū contemplate on their situation, as Kenryū comments that they should be able to make it with Ichigo's assistance. He then states that the choice to come to the Human World was the right one. The following day at school, Ichigo and his friends discuss the new development of Rurichiyo and her guards moving next door to Ichigo. As class starts, they are shocked to learn that Rurichiyo and her guards have enrolled as students at Karakura High School. The three then introduce themselves to the class, much to Ichigo and Rukia's surprise. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The Shinigami Men's Association is introduced, and a meeting is about to start when Lieutenant Nanao Ise enters the room and claims it as a storage room for the Shinigami Women's Association. At first, the male Shinigami are reluctant to leave, but, under Nanao's threatening stare, they give in. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Kenryū's unnamed barrier Techniques used: * * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Other powers: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes